The Battle Of Hogwarts
by GraceG
Summary: We all know what happened during the Battle Of Hogwarts to the Boy Who Lived, but what about everyone else? The Battle of Hogwarts through the eyes of those who fought, died and survived on that important day. Viewpoints from people such as Neville, Lupin, Ron and many more.
1. Neville- The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer- Anything you recognise belongs to the one, the only, the fabulous JK Rowling!**

**HEY! This is my new fanfiction, about the events at the Battle of Hogwarts from everyone else's perspective, such as Neville, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Ginny etc. I have decided that I will have a go at taking requests, so if there is a particular viewpoint you want to see, ask for it! No Harry POV though because that's the last book basically! Where any character does interact with Harry though, I may borrow bits from the book, but apart from that, it's my ideas following canon! The first lot of chapters are a section called The Calm before the Storm, so that's from arriving at Hogwarts up until the battle begins. So read and enjoy! If you have a request, idea or opinion, leave a review, they help me write faster!  
love GraceG =]**

The calm before the Storm

_Neville:_

Neville wondered what Aberforth could possibly want at this hour. He normally sent their food through with a handful of first years at around 6 and then they wouldn't hear from him until breakfast. He'd been sat talking with Hannah when a second year came to fetch him  
'Neville? Ariana is here!'  
The second year had then scuttled off, whispering hurriedly with her friends and shooting Neville awestruck looks. Neville had sighed, kissed Hannah on the cheek and headed over to the huge portrait. He'd only stopped for a moment to look over his temporarily adopted family, then he'd pulled open the portrait and slipped away.

Aberforth was a godsend. Neville didn't know how they all would have managed to survive without him. Sure, he was grumpy, sarcastic and basically the complete opposite of his older brother, but he kept them all fed and watered. As much as he tried to deny it, Aberforth was very much still defying Voldemort by keeping the Hogwarts refugees alive. The passageway began to widen and heighten as he got closer to Hogsmeade. Neville smiled sadly to himself as he remembered all the Hogsmeade trips; spending a good amount of his money in Honeydukes, laughing at Seamus' misfortunes in Zonkos and sharing Butterbeers with all his other friends in The Three Broomsticks.

But that was all gone now. He had to focus on keeping his charges alive. Although most of the students in the Room of Requirement were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, Neville had been the first student to take refuge in the room, and through some sort of unspoken agreement, he had become a sort of leader. All the younger kids looked up to him, and most of the older students referred to him in times of trouble, and over the 2 weeks in the room and the horrendous months on the outside, Neville had become to feel responsible for them all.

Through thinking all this Neville hadn't been watching where he was going, and in doing so, he'd nearly crashed into the corner before Ariana's portrait. He stumbled backwards and knocked his bruised leg into the wall. An aching pain shot through his legs and swearing loudly, Neville started forwards towards Ariana's portrait. The portrait was pretty handy really. To anyone on the inside of the Hog's head, it looked like a normal portrait, but inside the tunnel, it was like looking through a window. Neville froze briefly, there was someone in the Hogs Head with Aberforth. He could just make out a second person beside him. He wondered whether he should turn back, why would Aberforth send for him if there was someone there? It made no sense-unless…  
Maybe it was someone he needed to see.

Neville started forwards excitedly. Thoughts of who it could be ran through his mind. As he drew ever closer to the portrait, the second figure became ever clearer. The figure's hair was dark, longish and messy. He had various cuts on his face and a bruise shadowed his chin and left eye. He was taller than Neville remembered and he was peering at the portrait in utter disbelief. Neville practically ran the last few steps, before he swung the portrait open. Standing in front of him was Harry Potter.

Neville gave a shout of delight and leapt from the mantelpiece  
'I knew you'd come! I knew it Harry!' Neville shouted. He couldn't believe it. The room of requirement was constantly tuned into Potterwatch, and they always listened out for news on Harry, Neville's former dorm mate. Neville knew that some people had given up hope on the chosen one, but Neville never had. Whatever Harry had been doing, it had been important.  
'Neville-what the-how-?' Harry spluttered, his eyes wide with shock. Neville was about to explain when he noticed two other figures in the room. He shouted again as he spotted Ron and Hermione in the corner and ran to hug them. Ron's face held the same shocked look as Harry's, but Hermione laughed at his eagerness and hugged him back.  
'It's great to see you too Neville!' she whispered in his ear. He grinned at her and stepped back  
'I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!'  
'Neville, what's happened to you?'  
He turned to look at Ron, who was still gawping at him as if he'd grown three heads. Neville looked down at himself briefly. Yes, his robes were tattered and bruises and cuts were visible on his skin but Neville shrugged it off, his delight at having the trio back overriding any pain he felt.

'This is nothing. Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going then? Oh, Ab there might be a couple more people on the way.'  
'Couple more? What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Caterwauling charm on the whole village!'  
'I know, that's why they'll be apparting directly into the bar.' He replied 'Just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot.'  
Then without waiting for a complaint or a reply from Aberforth, because there surely would be one, he turned and helped Hermione onto the mantelpiece and into the tunnel, he allowed Ron to clamber in next and then he followed. Harry hung behind and Neville watched as he exchanged words with Aberforth, before he too climbed up.

Through the journey back, Neville exchanged stories with the three. He wooped and laughed when they confirmed the dragon rumour from Potterwatch and in return he told them about Hogwarts. He told them about the Carrows and their punishments. The others were horrified as he told them about the Cruciatus Curse and his own various punishments. He could hear the slight admiration in their voices as he told them about the DA and the horror as he explained about Michael Corner and Gran. He grinned when they evidently thought that the Death Eaters had arrested and tortured his Gran  
'Dawlish is still in St Mungo's.' He explained laughing and the others smirked too. When they finally reached the end of the passageway, Harry reached out to push it open. Neville stopped him  
'Let's have a little fun shall we?' he smiled and pushed the door open, stepping in front of Harry to hide him 'Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?'  
Neville jumped down, giving the room a full view of the trio. A general scream rose up from the crowd as they jumped down, and the next moment, Neville lost sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione as they were engulfed by the crowd.

After Neville had retrieved the trio from the crowds, Harry told them all why he was here. It angered Neville slightly to see Harry so reluctant to let anyone help him, he could be too stubborn for his own good sometimes. But Harry's resolve wavered as more of the D.A emerged from the passageway, until 10 minutes later, Harry went with Luna to Ravenclaw tower, for some reason Neville couldn't really understand. He turned back to all the people who were crowded in front of him, waiting to see what Neville said  
'Well, I suppose we'd best wait for them hadn't we?'

There was a collective sound of annoyance from the group and everyone turned and split back off into their separate groups. Neville sat on the floor beside Hannah, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna and the twins. Hannah leaned back against Neville's chest and began happily chatting away to Ginny and Seamus was catching up with Dean. Neville looked over towards Ron and Hermione  
'What is Harry looking for?'  
They looked at each other,  
'We're never really entirely sure at the moment, as Fred said before, it's more of a make the plan up as we go along sort of thing.'  
'Although it doesn't really matter now, that stupid bloody goblin ruined all that for us, didn't he?'  
'Why, what did the Goblin do?' Neville asked puzzled  
'We had this thing you see, it was really important for what we were doing because it was covered in basi-'  
Hermione's voice trailed off, her eyes flickering back and forth, obviously thinking something over in her mind. Suddenly she hit Ron on the shoulder  
'OW HERMIONE! What?!'  
'It only worked because it was covered in-'  
'Basilisk venom!' Ron finished excitedly, sitting up and looking straight at Hermione  
'Do you think?  
'It could work, we can only try though!' They both stood up and began heading toward the door  
'OI!' Neville called 'What will work, where are you going?!'  
'BATHROOM!' Ron called as Hermione dragged him out the door.

Neville shook his head as the door slammed shut behind them. The twins looked round, puzzled at the sudden disappearance of their brother  
'Where'd they go?'  
'Bathroom.' Neville replied. Fred grinned and looked at George  
'Ah, young love. It's about time anyways, nothing like an impending war to speed up the course of true love, eh George?'  
Neville snorted  
'I don't think that's quite why they were going…'  
But he was cut off as George put a finger to his lips  
'Hush Neville, for you do not understand these things.'  
'You are too young-' Fred continued  
'Too innocent!'

There was a snort from Dean and Seamus, and then a loud clattering noise. Everyone in the room stood up and pointed their wands toward the source of the noise. Neville pushed his way through to the front  
'Kingsley? Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?'  
'Arthur informed us, after you told him.' Kingsley replied in his deep voice 'We have come to secure the castle, we're here to fight.'  
There as another clattering as Wood and his now fiancé Katie tumbled out of the passageway, shortly followed by Angelina and Alicia.  
'What's going on? We heard we were fighting. We came to help.'  
'We might be fighting.' Ginny replied 'But you know how Harry is, stubbornly refuses to let anyone get involved in anything where they might get hurt. We're waiting for him now- Oh merlin!'  
Suddenly Ginny ducked behind her brothers as Bill and Fleur jumped down from the passage, shortly followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley. Fred and George's faces also seemed to have paled, and Neville guessed that Ginny probably wasn't meant to have come along.

As Seamus and the others brought all the new arrivals up to speed on events in the castle, Lupin pulled Neville to one side.  
'How are you all doing? How did Harry seem?'  
'We're all coping, I just hope that it'll all be over soon. Harry seems okay, but something is troubling him, something more serious than just this.' he gestured round the room. Lupin nodded grimly  
'I guess he hasn't told you anything more than he's told us?'  
'Nope.' Neville sighed 'Anyhow, how're Tonks and the baby doing?'  
'Good, Teddy's doing great. Wouldn't let Tonks come though, I had to all but barricade her in the house- Harry!'  
Lupin sped off toward the stairs. Harry was stood at the top, looking dazed and shocked.  
'Harry, what's happening?' Lupin asked  
Neville missed the rest of the exchange, except for Harry's last sentence  
'We're fighting.'  
There was a roar and a rush for the stairs. Neville pushed through the crowds towards Hannah. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up  
'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked, his worried eyes meeting hers. She smiled at him and reaching up on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart, she leaned her forehead on his and whispered to him  
'I'm not leaving your side, and if that's where you'll be, that's where I'll be.'  
Neville smiled and softly kissed the top of her head. Taking her hand, he lead her upstairs with the crowd and tried to push away the panicking thoughts that were running through his mind.

It was time to take back Hogwarts.

**DID YOU ENJOY IT? I would love it if you reviewed, they make me write faster! And don't forget I will try and do requests if I have enough to write about, so for example if you requested Ron, obviously there's loads of ideas, but if you suggested idk, a portrait or something (?) there ain't much to write about! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND I WILL SEND LOVE AND METAPHORICAL COOKIES!**


	2. Percy- The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter**

**AH! Thank you so much for the reviews Sleepwalkingluna14 and 03hermione1992! I now have a little list of chapters to do and I'll slowly be working my way through them! This chapter was requested by Sleepwalkingluna14, I was also really interested in Percy's POV, as it's such a massive change for him, so I'm really proud to present to you, Percy (probably a slightly different Percy than what you are used to, as I had this idea that I LOVED and realy wanted Percy to have it)  
love GraceG**

**DON'T FORGET YOU CAN REQUEST POV AND PWETTY PWEASE LEAVE A REVIEW?!**

The calm before the storm

_Percy:_

'That's what I'm telling you! Can't you sense that something's wrong? It just keeps getting blacker and blacker, it's burning my skin as well- can I help you Weasley?'

Percy looked up from his hiding place, alarmed at the two men who towered over him. He stood up abruptly, grabbing some random papers from the desk and dusted off his robes.

'Oh, Yaxley. The minister sent me to collect these papers, urgent business, as you'll understand.'

'And what would those papers be doing on the floor?'

Percy gulped, his mind whirring

'Oh, there are some missing, I was just checking they hadn't fallen off…'

Yaxley leaned in close to Percy's face, his fist clenching around the collar of Percy's robes

'That had better be all you were doing Weasley, I don't know why you're still here, personally. Once a blood traitor, always a blood traitor. Your whole family are enough proof of that.'

With that he let go of Percy's robes, shoving him backwards at the same time. Percy clattered to the floor, his glasses flying off and the papers fluttered through the air around him

'There,' Yaxley sneered 'Down on the floor where you belong, with all the other blood traitors.'

He laughed and spat at the floor beside Percy.  
'Run along Weasley, don't you have jobs to do?'

The two men walked off laughing, and Percy frowned at their retreating figures. Reaching for his glasses, he cursed his damn pride again. If he hadn't been so full of himself, he could have escaped this hell ages ago, made up with his family. Hell, if he'd gone back to them ages ago, he might actually know where they were. For all he knew, his family could be dead. He hobbled back along the stretch of corridor that lead to his tiny cupboard office. As things got worse, his working conditions had slowly gotten worse. His office had barely enough room to breathe, let alone work, and he was treated awfully by some of his co-workers, yet he couldn't even complain any more.

Pushing open the door to his office, he wormed his way between the stacks of paperwork that adorned his cupboards and sank into his chair. Resting his head on the table, he thought over what Yaxley and Revis had been talking about. Yaxley had mentioned something burning his skin, that could only be the dark mark that all the Death Eaters wore, something must be about to happen, but what? Percy had no-one to contact to ask what was going on, or for news of his family. All for the sake of a high ranking job, he'd managed to successfully estrange his family. As worries for his family and thoughts of self-pity tumbled around his mind, Percy let his eyelids slide shut and he slowly drifted away.

Hours later, Percy became aware of a brilliant white light. Dazed, he opened his eyes to see a shimmering form in front of him. As his eyes grew more accustomed to the brightness in the room, the light began to form into the shape of a goat, when suddenly, its mouth opened and a rough voice echoed around the room

_'Potter has returned, Hogwarts is ours again, we fight tonight. Your family is here, they are all safe. Aberforth'_

The goat dissolved into the air and for a moment, Percy sat dazed as his mind tried to make sense of what he had just heard; and then as if his body was trying to make up for the slowness of his mind before, he flew into action. He grabbed his travelling cloak from the hook on the wall and shoved his wand up his sleeve so it was more accessible. He grabbed a piece of parchment from the wall and his eyes scanned over it quickly. If he took the fireplace by the visitor's entrance, when he flooed to the other side, the anti-apparition spell only had a perimeter of a hundred meters or so. If he ran, he could cross the line and apparate to the Hogs Head. The only issue was reaching the fireplace. If Hogwarts was fighting, security would be a hundred times what it normally was.

He leaned his elbows on the desk, and rested his chin in his hands. Could he do this? There was a million different ways that this could go wrong. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flicker of movement. Percy shoved a stack of papers from his desk, and picked up the photograph that was underneath it. Smiling and waving back at him was his family. It was taken during Uncle Alfie's Birthday, the summer just after Percy had finished school, before he began his stupid rise in the ministry. All his family were there, even Charlie, waving up at him and smiling. He had to do this, for his family. They were fighting tonight whether he was there or not, and it could be his last chance to see them. Taking one last look at the photograph, he opened the door and slipped away.

As he was striding back up the corridor, he heard footsteps thundering towards him. He ducked into an old unused store room and peered round the door as 3 security wizards stormed past

'I'm telling you, the charm indicated that someone made contact with Weasley about 10 minutes ago, through a Patronus charm. It has to be the other side, this makes Weasley a traitor, we have to arrest him!'

He heard the door to his office open and another voice swore loudly

'He's gone! Yaxley ain't gonna be happy about this!'

'Well check the room! I know it's tiny but he still might be hidden here, bloody coward that he is.'  
Loud crashes came from his tiny office and Percy slipped out from his hiding place. He was just about to run when an idea hit him. He quickly but quietly made his way back to his office. He carefully shut the door and melted the handle, fusing it to the door frame. He then cast a spell along the door that made it impenetrable from the inside and the outside. The 3 men were now effectively trapped. He laughed loudly as the men realised what had happened and began hurling spells and objects at the door. Still chuckling quietly, he made his way up to the atrium.

The atrium of the Ministry was unusually quiet, only a handful of witches and wizards were wandering the area, and most were making themselves scarce as soon as was possible. Percy lifted his hood over his head and walked quickly toward the other end of the hall

'NO, PLEASE! I'm begging you please, let me go, I don't know anything!'

Percy froze at the loud sobbing voice. He dared himself to look up toward the sound and was horrified by what he saw. Not so far away from him, a couple of snatchers were stood next to a young woman, whilst the death eater from before, Revis, was stood in front of her, his wand pointing at her forehead. He was grinning so widely he looked deranged

'Go on,' he encouraged, cocking his head to the side 'I love it when they beg for mercy, they always think they can appeal to my better nature, just a shame I don't have one.'

The young girl surprisingly stared defiantly up at Revis, her blue eyes wide and determined. Revis growled and kicked her hard in the ribs

'I SAID BEG, MUDBLOOD!' HE kicked her again and again 'BEG!'

'Please.' The girl whispered, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Revis laughed, throwing his head back, his eyes crazed, when he pointed his wand back at her forehead. He traced it down the side of her cheek and along her lips

'Such a shame such a pretty little thing has to die, isn't it boys?'

'I didn't fink we killed 'em Revis, we sends 'em to Azkaban, don't we?' one of the snatchers asked puzzled

'Ah, no,' Revis smiled 'Change of orders about 10 minutes ago, the Dark Lord is in a foul mood and he says now, they die. About time as well.'  
He raised his wand into the air

'Avada Ke-'

'STUPEFY!' Percy bellowed and Revis dropped to the floor as the red light hit his chest. The two snatchers looked around alarmed. Percy stunned the one who spoke before, but the other took off bellowing

'TRAITORS! TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS ARE ESCAPING!'

Percy quickly stunned him and hurried over to the young woman, her eyes were wide and she was shaking like a leaf

'Can you walk? What's your name?' He asked, as he cut the ropes around her wrists.

'I can walk' she whispered 'And my name's Audrey.' She looked at him nervously

'I'm here to help.' He assured her, 'Now come on we have to go!'

He pulled her up and taking her hand and they began to run across the atrium

'STOP THEM!' a voice bellowed

'Run, come on faster!' Percy encouraged.

Audrey sped up as fast as she could but her ribs from where she had been kicked before were obviously paining her. Half supporting, half dragging her, Percy managed to get them across the room to the fireplace. As he dived into it, pulling Audrey with him, he looked back across the room. A crowd of snatchers and security wizards were charging towards them. As the flames roared green and carried them away, Percy felt Audrey clutch tightly onto him.

Suddenly the roaring stopped and they reappeared in a toilet cubicle.

'They'll be coming after us, so we have to run, okay?' he asked.

She nodded and clutching her side, they burst from the cubicle, to the surprise of the waiting muggle men. Percy ignored the loud wolf whistles as he hurried past them, pulling Audrey with him. They ran out of the toilet block and into the busy muggle street. Percy scanned the area, looking for the marker of where the anti-apparition spell ended. At the end of the street, there was a red post box marked with the ministry logo

'THERE!' he yelled, pointing 'That's where the anti-apparition spell ends!'

'I don't have my wand! I can't apparate!' Audrey panicked

'I'll take you!'

'STOP!' a voice roared from inside the toilet block

Together they ran down the road. He could feel Audrey slowing down beside him, and he himself could feel a stitch forming in his side. He wasn't athletic like his brothers, this might have been the most athletic and adventurous thing he'd done in his whole life!

'Not-much-further!' he wheezed

'I can't do it!' Audrey cried 'I'll stay, you go. I'll be a distraction, you could get safely away!'

Percy ignored her and instead only tightened his grip on her arm. There was a loud crash over their heads, and the muggles on the street all screamed and began running for cover. There was another crash and a loud shout. The post-box was only a few metres away now and Percy's lungs burned and tightened.

Suddenly the post box was behind them and Percy stopped. He pulled Audrey in tightly to him and wrapped an arm around her, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep a tight enough grip on just her arm. He felt her cling onto his arm and as the shouts grew louder and louder, he concentrated on the Hog's Head. Then, for maybe the first time in his life, he felt relieved when the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube began.

* * *

As he clattered to the floor in the Hog's head, he let go of Audrey and clattered to his knees, retching. He gulped in the musty cool air of the pub and felt a warm hand on his back. He looked up at Audrey and smiled at her

'You did it!' she whispered, picking up his glasses and handing them to him. He nodded, still short on breath

'Thank you.' She whispered 'You saved my life.'

'No problem.' He mumbled

'Who are you?!' A rough voice bellowed

Percy looked up alarmed. An older tall man with a long, dirty white beard stood over them

'Aberforth?'

'Weasley? You got my message then did you?'

'Yes, very covert and secretive. Didn't cause me any problems at all.'

'Sorry. Just to check though, which students did you catch in here, in your sixth year, trying to by a case of Firewhisky off me?'

'That would be Fred and George, who were in their third year. Claimed it wasn't for them.'

Aberforth grunted in acknowledgment and then turned to point at Audrey next to him

'And who's this?' he asked

'This is Audrey, I found her just as Revis was about to kill her. Aberforth where are my family?'

'At Hogwarts,' he said gesturing to a hole in the wall beside a painting 'I've had bleedin' everybody through here in the last half hour,' He mumbled grumpily to himself as he walked away stacking chair on top of the table with a flick of his wrist.

Percy looked toward the passageway nervously

'Go to them.'

He looked down surprised at the young woman beside him. She had found a blanket on the side and had wrapped it around herself

'They need you. You need them. For merlin's sake Percy they're about to fight against You Know Who and his followers. I don't mean to sound horrible, but it could be your last chance.'

'How-how do you know about that?' he croaked

'Well, if the Snatchers actually bothered to check, then they would know I'm not a muggle born. My father was a muggle. I know because my Mum was friends with yours. It really upset her you know?'

Percy nodded and looked at the passage again

'I would go with you if I could. Avenge my family. They killed my parents and my little brothers and sister, burned the house to the ground and trapped them inside. As much as I'd love some justice for them, I know I'm injured and I haven't got a wand. I'm angry, not suicidal.' She said bitterly and then without warning she reached up and took Percy's face between her hands 'So you listen here, you go and make up with your family, kick your pride out the window, because family is important, more than anything in the world.'

She let go of his face. Shakily, Percy stood up.

'You're right,' he said. He climbed onto the mantel piece and into the passage. He turned and looked back at the brown haired figure who was sat on the floor

'Will you still be here, if I get back?'

She smiled at him and nodded  
'I'll wait for you.'

With that, Percy turned into the passage and set off for Hogwarts.

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking, Percy heard voices from the other end of the passage

'I can't go home! My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing…'

There was a pause and Percy hurried toward the passage's exit, he was just about to step out when the voice sounded again

'Fine, I'll say goodbye now, then and-'

Percy hurried out of the passage and clambered onto the step outside the passage, lost his balance and fell. An aching pain shot through his elbow and he pulled himself up on a chair. He desperately looked around at the near empty room

'Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I-I-'

He fell into a sudden silence as he realised it was his family stood in front of him. As much as he had wanted to see them again, he hadn't really been expecting it so soon. He heard some other voices talking loudly off to the side, but he couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. He stared silently at each of his family members; at his mum, his dad, Bill, the twins and even Ginny was there. The silence grew and grew until Percy couldn't take it anymore, Audrey's words echoed in his head

_'So you listen here, you go and make up with your family, kick your pride out the window, because family is important, more than anything in the world.'_

He took one last look at the tears running down his Mother's face, this was it, his pride had to go out of the window because this might be his last chance. He took a deep breath,

'I WAS A FOOL!' he roared

**YAYAYAY that's another POV for y'all! Don't forget, reviews make the world go round! Any ideas, opinions or requests for a POV, stick em in a review for me, I treasure them all!**

**DON'T FORGET, IF YOU WANT TO SEE A CERTAIN POV, REQUEST IT! ALTHOUGH AT THE MOMENT I'M ONLY DOING FROM THEM ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS TO THE BATTLE BEGINNING (PREPARING FOR BATTLE)  
Also if you want to hear more from a character then request them again, but don't forget, at the moment it's just up until the battle begins, i'll let you know when it changes!**


End file.
